Drabbles
by Mafizzle-lee-izzle
Summary: So...a lot of people have been doing this lately, and I heard it helps get rid of writer's block, so I'm gonna give it a shot. :) Mainly evolves around the DP trio being goofy. :p
1. Table of Contents

**So…I heard this cures writers block so I'm gonna give it a shot. Here's my Table of Contents. :3**

* * *

_1. Stars_

_2. Coke _

_3. Games_

_4. Love_

_5. Action_

_6. Superhero_

_7. Fire_

_8. Music_

_9. Rollercoasters_

_10. Laugh_

_11. Silly_

_12. Children_

_13. Ghosts_

_14. Fake_

_15. Threat_

_16. Sing_

_17. Dance_

_19. Guns_

_20. Horror_

_21. Books_

_22. Storm_

_23. Silence_

_24. Regret_

_25. Fun_

_26. Performance_

_27. Strawberry_

_28. Robot_

_29. Ally_

_30. Money_

_31. Passion_

_32. Comedy_

_33. Candy_

_34. Christmas_

_35. Girls_

_36. Instrument_

_37. Dr. Pepper_

_38. T-Shirt_

_39. Carnival_

_40. Food_

_41. Party_

_42. Beautiful_

_43. Snow_

_44. Fall_

_45. Swim_

_46. Friends_

_47. Kiss_

_48. Concert_

_49. Hugs_

_50. Car_

_51. Mom_

_52. Dad_

_53. Prom_

_54. Dress_

_55. YouTube_

_56. Facebook_

_57. Texties_

_58. Slender_

_59. Costumes_

_60. Sketch_

_61. Daydream_

_62. Blush_

_63. Rain_

_64. Blood_

_65. Red Bull_

_66. Demon_

_67. Ninja_

_68. Assassin_

_69. Awkward_

_70. Faces_

_71. Bed_

_72. Purple_

_73. Ocean_

_74. Sister_

_75. Flowers_

_76. Amnesia_

_77. Smile_

_78. Teacher_

_79. Giggle_

_80. Glasses_

_81. Pathetic_

_82. Sparkle_

_83. Harmonica_

_84. Guitar_

_85. Cry_

_86. Greif_

_87. Surprise_

_88. Parents_

_89. Blob_

_90. Blonde_

_91. Princess_

_92. Anger_

_93. Exhaustion _

_94. Gruesome_

_95. Forever Alone_

_96. Happiness_

_97. Vampire_

_98. Strange_

_99. Baseball_

_100. Familiar_

_101. King_

* * *

**And I look forward to sharing these with you. *random dance time***


	2. Stars

_Stars_

* * *

Danny laid his back against the soft grass below, taking in the sight above him. The stars, the moon; they all come together to create this breathtaking sight that Danny couldn't help but be fascinated in. He put his hands behind his head and sighed, cherishing the feeling of the cool night breeze against his face. He heard another sigh beside him, echoing his. He turned his head at the same time as his partner, smiling slightly. Sam smiled back, looking into her acquaintance's beautiful blue eyes. Danny searched hers' as well, studying the reflection the stars gave off on her lovely amethyst orbs.

They leaned in, eyes drifting shut. But before their lips could touch, they heard the flash of a camera. Their heads snapped in the direction of the disturbance with surprise.

Tucker grinned, waving the camera around in triumph. "And you thought I wouldn't catch you…"

Danny and Sam blushed, looking away from each other. "W-where'd you come from?"

Tucker gaped, disbelieving, "I've been here the whole time! You can't tell me you'd forgotten me already!"

Danny blanched, "Uh…"

Tucker gave a dramatic gasp, "I'm offended. How could you forget the most insanely awesome creature in the world? It's unreal!"

Danny shook his head and flipped over on his stomach, still looking at Tucker, "So, how ya doin', cuddle muffin?"

"Feelin' like a pro, sexy beast."

Sam rolled her eyes and pulled Danny closer to her, "He's mine."

Danny blushed at this while Tucker just smirked.

* * *

**Yeah… Not much to so with stars in here. :/ Sorry. But hey, it's the first chapter, give me a break.**

**Review, please!**


	3. Coke

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Chuy's, Facebook or Cola.**

* * *

_Coke_

* * *

Danny, Sam and Tucker walked the remaining distance to Chuy's, the new Mexican restaurant.

Tucker was wearing a Coke Cola tee he had gotten from the store the other day, much to Sam's amusement.

They were seated at a table once they got there, not having to wait long because of the football game going on.

Tucker looked through the menu (kid's menu, of course) and looked pretty proud of him when he decided what he wanted. Danny pulled out his new iPhone and went on Facebook to pass the time. He would occasionally take random pictures of Sam, Tuck or himself; but they didn't seem mind.

A waitress finally arrived to their table, "What can I get you all to drink?"

"I'll have a coke, please," Tucker responded immediately. Danny rolled his eyes and murmured under his breath, "No shit…"

"Is Pepsi okay?" The waitress replied.

"Is Monopoly money okay?"

* * *

**I know. Short and seemingly random. :/ Sorry, I got lazy and just wanted to get this chapter over with. **

**Aw, well. Review anyway!**

**P.S: I was drinking coke while writing this. :3 LIKE. A. BOSS.**


	4. Games

_Games_

* * *

Danny quietly pulled the door to the closet shut, not wanting to reveal his whereabouts from making too much noise. He felt his way to the furthest corner in his closet, not being able to see anything because of how dark it was. He settled himself down on the ground.

"Ready or not, here I come!"

Danny held his breath as he heard footsteps in the hallway just outside his room. He heard the sound of a door opening then closing soon after. This repeated a few times, showing that the seeker was looking through each room then moving on to the next when they didn't find anything.

"Gotcha!" A female voice exclaimed just a few doors down. Danny heard a faint groan from Tucker, whom Danny could assume had just been caught. "Now help me look for Danny."

The footsteps got closer to his room. Danny tensed as the door slowly creaked open. Sam and Tucker walked into his room looking under the bed and in other places they thought Danny could fit into. He clamped a hand over his mouth as the closet door opened; scooting further into the corner, hoping the shadows would conceal him. He tried his best not to just become invisible right then and there; he had promised he wouldn't use his ghost powers.

His prayers were answered when Sam shut the closet door again, muttering a faint, "Not in there."

Danny sighed in relief and relaxed his shoulders when he heard his best friends leave the room, "That was close…"

Famous last words.

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard~ And they're like, "It's better than yours"~_

Danny's eyes widened and he took out his cell phone, trying desperately to turn of the ringing. He took a glance at who was calling him and his eyes narrowed. Sam. Dammit.

He was nearly about to smash the thing when the closet doors swung open, revealing a triumphant Sam with a phone in her hand.

"I found you!"


End file.
